


Grounded

by equineaurora



Series: Wings [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, M/M, Winged Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: In a fight Alec hurts his wings and Magnus helps him recover.





	1. Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So the winged universe wouldn't leave me alone and this idea was bouncing around in my head all day so here we are. You don't have read part 1 but there are a few minor things that might make more sense if you do.
> 
> As usual it is not beta'd and because I am lazy it's not even edited by me. 
> 
> So I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Alec rushes into the ops center as the alarm rings overhead. “Report!” he barks to Izzy at the computers.

“We got a rift from Edom and Asmodi are pouring out,” Izzy says grimly.

“Shit, why is it always Edom?” he says, already pulling out his phone to call Magnus while looking around to see who was still in the Institute. “Jace, Clary, Izzy! Suit up!” he orders before pressing dial on his phone.

“Is this about the giant rift in the sky?” Magnus says by way of greeting on the other end.

“Oh you noticed that did you?” Alec says sarcastically.  “Can you meet us outside the Institute in ten minutes?” He asks, already walking to his room to suit up.

“Of course,” Magnus responds. “See you soon.”

Alec hangs up and gets ready for battle. He heads back to the ops center once he is suited up and has collected his weapons. “Underhill hold down the fort,” he calls to his Head of Security.

“Yes boss, be careful out there,” he says, taking up his position in front of the computer to keep an eye on them.

“Let's go,” he calls to his team before heading outside.

Magnus is waiting for them on the edge of where the wards reach and Alec pulls him into a quick kiss. “Can you tell your siblings to stay in Edom please?” He jokes.  

“Haha,” Magnus says with a humorless chuckle. “Let's go send them back.” He conjures a portal and the five of them head through.

The four Shadowhunters unglamour their wings as they look up at the dragon demons in the sky. “Right. Protect Magnus while he closes the rift,” Alec orders.

“Yes Sir,” comes the response from the three of them before Jace, Izzy, and Clary shoot into the sky.

Alec turns to say something to Magnus when a fireball shoots straight for them. Without thinking about it Alec grabs Magnus and wraps his wings around both of them. He yelps when the fireball hits his wings but he doesn't move until Jace takes out the offending demon.

“You okay Alec?” Jace calls,  hovering above the two of them.

“Wings are hurting but I think I will be alright,” he answers, testing out his wing movement and wincing.

“I will take care of him if you can stop anymore fireballs,” Magnus calls up to him.

Jace nods and focuses on the sky but stays close to the two on the ground.

“You stupid overprotective Nephilim. I could have deflected that with my magic.  Turn around so I can see,” Magnus tries to lecture him but it just comes out sounding found.

Alec shrugs sheepishly as he turns around and spreads his wings with a wince, at least he could still move them. “I reacted on instinct,” he responds.

Magnus puts his hands up to the charred feathers and blue magic travels over the damage, healing as it goes. “At least it just seems to be your feathers that are damaged,” he comments

Alec let's out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding as the pain fades. “Thanks Magnus. Can you close it from here or do you need a lift?” He asks, giving his wings a test flap and relieved when they work perfectly.

“I will be fine right here if you four can keep the demons occupied,” comes the reply.

Alec nods, “I love you,” he calls as he shoots up into the air to join his Parabati.

The rift is sealed and Magnus is exchasted. The Shadowhunters are finishing off the last of the demons and Magnus is just trying to stay standing.  A call of “ALEC!” suddenly rents the air and Magnus’ blood runs cold as he looks up and sees the claws of one of the remaining demons in Alec's right wing.

Alec is frantically flapping his other wing to try and keep his full body weight off the right wing but he is clearly struggling. He is out of arrows and he can't reach his Seraph blade with how the demon is holding him. The demon sinks its other claw into Alec's left wing and Alec's scream stops Magnus’ heart. Alec can't even attempt to fly now and all his weight is on his injured wings.

Izzy and Jace are both racing towards him while Clary is busy with another demon. Izzy’s whip takes out one of the demons wings while Jace manages to stab it in the neck. The demon roars and starts to fall, while still holding Alec. Magnus’s heart is in his throat as he watches Alec struggle to free himself.

“ALEC!” Jace screams again going into a dive after the dying demon. The demon Clary is fighting gets away from her and goes after Izzy, stopping her from helping her brothers. Jace stabs the demon again and it disintegrates but now Alec is free falling with injured wings.

Alec is frantically trying to fly but it's not working. Jace goes into another dive but one last demon no one had noticed in the chaos slams into Jace and he can't get past it to go after Alec. Magnus is drained but he throws his hands out anyways, desperately trying to stop Alec's fall. He manages to slow Alec down but can't fully stop him before his powers stutter out and he faints.

Alec slams into the ground and loses consciousness but is miraculously still alive. Jace, Izzy, and Clary finish off the last of the demons and quickly land. Jace and Izzy check Alec while Clary checks Magnus. Izzy pulls out her phone and calls Cat, quickly explaining what happened and where they are.

A minute later a portal opens and Cat steps out still in scrubs, she goes straight to Alec knowing Magnus will be fine once he rests. She lets her magic check him over and frowns. She turns to the others and sees Jace clutching his Parabati rune while Clary and Izzy look between the two Parabati with worried expression. “I healed his minor cuts but he has a concussion and both his wings are broken.”

All 3 Shadowhunters go pale, even Clary knows a broken wing is a big deal for a Shadowhunter. “But you can heal him Right?” comes Jace's worried voice.

“I can heal the concussion but all I can do for his wings is splint them. He is going to hate this but he absolutely can not glamour his wings until they are completely healed,” Cat responds grimly.

“Do what you can Cat. Thank you,” Izzy says.

Cat nods and gets to work, the blood on his head soon disappears and she looks at Jace. “Can you carefully turn him over so I can get to his wings? She asks.

He nods and crouches down and carefully rolls Alec onto his stomach.  Alec moans but doesn’t wake up. Soon Alec's wings are are splint so they can't move and Cat gets rid of all the loose feathers on the ground.

“Jace can you carry Alec by yourself?” Cat asks.

Jace nods before activating his strength and stamina runes.

“I'll get Magnus,” Izzy says doing the same as Jace.

Cat creates a portal and they all walk through into Magnus’ loft. “Put both of them in Magnus’ bed. Put Alec on his stomach,” she instructs.

Jace and Izzy nod and follow her instructions. Cat snaps her fingers and Alec and Magnus are now in sleep wear.Izzy speaks up,  “I have to go back to the Institute and write the report. Jace or Clary call me if anything changes.”

“Thanks,” Jace says,  settling into a chair by the bed.

“I need to get home to Madzie. Call me if you need anything else,” Cat says.

“Thanks so much Cat,” Izzy says.

“Anytime,” Cat says, making a portal for Izzy. “For you,” she says gesturing to the portal.

“Thanks!” Izzy calls as she heads towards it.

Cat makes a portal for herself and soon Jace and Clary are left alone with the injured.

The next morning Jace is woken from a fitful sleep in the chair by a moan that he knows isn’t Alec. “Magnus?” He asks, getting up.

Magnus looks at him with groggy but clearly confused golden cat eyes before he seems to remember the battle and sits bolt upright exclaiming “ALEXANDER!”

“Wow easy there Magnus you depleted the last of your magic trying to save Alec. Cat says it is going to take you awhile to recover it,” Jace explains.

“Trying to save Alec?” Magnus says, focusing on that one line. “What do you mean  _ trying  _ to save him. He's not….” He can't even finish that sentence as his voice catches.

“No, no, he is alive, look next to you,” Jace says, pointing.

Magnus looks over and lets out a relieved sigh until he notices the splints. “What is wrong with his wings?”

Jace sighs, “They are broken. Both of them. The damaged feathers will shed out as he heals and new ones will grow in but, he can't glamour them at all while they are healing.”

“He's not going to like that,” Magnus points out.

“No he is not but he doesn't have a choice,” Jace states. “Since you are awake I am going to take Clary to the spare room so both of us can get some real sleep.”

Magnus just nods and gets up to use the bathroom, “I will wake you if he wakes.”

Jace nods his thanks and picks up the still sleeping Clary and heads to the spare room.

When Magnus comes back he crawls back in bed and falls back asleep holding Alec's hand.  

  
  
  
  



	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec starts on the road to recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to get out. We are short handed at work so by the time I make it home I am too tired to write. But I was doing my best to get this written. You might have noticed the chapter count has changed to 3. This chapter got away from me and I didn't want it to be three times as long as chapter 1 so I split it. 
> 
> I hope y'all survived the finale. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

Magnus is woken a few hours later by muttering and Alec shifting next to him. “Alexander?” he mumbles still half asleep. 

“Wings...fly...demon...falling...wings…” Alec mumbles to himself shifting around. He obviously tries to flap his wings as they twitch but the splints prevent any more movement than that. He suddenly bolts upright screaming, “MY WINGS!”

“Alec. It's alright. You are safe,” Magnus says reaching a hand out to gently touch his shoulder. 

Alec jumps at the touch, trying to flap his wings again in his panic. 

“Alexander, relax, it's me, Magnus. You need to stop trying to move your wings alright? They are broken.”

At his full name Alec finally seems to snap out of his panic from his dream, “Magnus?” he says quietly 

“Yes that's right darling,” he moves carefully so that he is in Alec's line of sight. “You are safe at home. The demons are back in Edom.” 

“Why can't I move my wings?” he asks, sounding defeated. 

“They are broken. I don't know much more than that cause I passed out from magic depletion. I do know you can't glamour them while they are healing and you will have to let them heal naturally because Warlock magic doesn't work on Nephilim wings.” 

As expected Alec scowls at the “no glamour” thing but doesn't comment on it. “Why doesn't your magic work on our wings?” he asks instead.

“Well best we can figure out from our limited interaction with Nephilim wings is that while you are only half angel your wings represent that angelic part of you and therefore don't react well to the demon blood in our magic,” he explains. “I have never tried to heal a Nephilim wing before but Cat has and it made it worse. Her magic did permanent damage to the wing and that Nephilim could never fly again.” 

Alec's eyes widen in shock. “Never fly again?” he whispers. 

“Don't worry no magic was used on your wings. Cat even splinted them by hand. She would never risk doing that to anyone else,” Magnus says quickly. 

Right at that moment there is a knock on the door, “Alec you okay? I heard you yell and I felt panic through the bound,” comes Jace's voice through the door.

Alec nods to Magnus to let Jace in and Magnus opens the door with a snap. Jace walks in followed by Clary. “Alec?” Jace asks as he approaches the bed.

“I am fine Jace. I had a nightmare about the fall and then panicked when I couldn't move my wings. Magnus calmed me down and I am fine now. Just tired,” Alec says, leaning against Magnus’s side. 

A relieved smile appears on Jace's face before he says, “Izzy called, said the Inquisitor said to tell you that you have been put on mandatory medical leave for one week. After that you can continue your duties as the Head but you won't be allowed back into the field until you can fly again.” 

Alec sighs, “What am I supposed to do for a week if I can't glamour my wings? I can't leave the loft,” he grumbles.

“Oh I am sure we will figure something out darling,” Magnus says, putting a comforting arm around him.

“Sorry Alec, once you feel up to it I can come by to spar. But for now since you are no longer in danger of dying I have been called back to the Institute,” Jace says, reluctantly. 

Alec just nods, “I understand,” 

At that Jace and Clary leave and Alec slumps back down onto the bed. 

Alec spends a lot of that week off asleep. His body is trying to heal and that makes him exchasted. His siblings and Clary come by everyday and by his fifth day of recovery he feels up to sparing with Jace. Jace has his golden wings out so that his balance is the same as Alec but he isn't allowed to use them. They take it easy since Alec is injured but Alec is enjoying training again in any capacity. 

Magnus has a client over that he forgot to tell the Nephilim in his training room about but he thinks he will be done before the Parabati are. However he forgot that Alec can't train very long in his current state and when the door to the training room opens and two sweaty Nephilim with their wings out step out Magnus panics. “ALEC!” he calls frantically. 

Both Nephilim startle at the yell and Jace instantly shoves Alec behind him and spreads his wings to shield his injured brother from whatever threat is around. 

Magnus’ client is a recently turned werewolf that had never seen Nephilim wings before. She is openly gaping at Jace's beautiful golden wings spread as wide as possible in the apartment. “Magnus?” Jace questions, keeping Alec shielded from view even though he sees no obvious threat.

“I am sorry. She is a last minute client and you two were already in the training room. I thought we would be done before you.” Magnus quickly explains. 

“It’s alright just a little warning next time. You know how Alec is about his wings,” Jace states. 

“I know. I am sorry about this Alexander,” Magnus calls to him.

“It’s okay. You are used to me keeping them glamoured. Just like Jace said. Some warning would have been nice,” Alec responds from behind Jace.

“Can I touch your wings?” the werewolf suddenly blurts out and Magnus pales. Had no one taught her Shadow World etiquette? 

“Absolutely not,” Jace replies.

“Go back inside the training room. I will explain why that is a huge no no in our world,” Magnus says. 

Jace nods and the Nephilim disappear again and Magnus sits Emily down for an etiquette lesson. 

The day before Alec is supposed to return to work Cat comes over to check on his wings and change the bandages. For the first week he had had to leave the bandages on 24/7 which had made showering difficult and Magnus had ended up using his magic to keep Alec clean but his feathers under the bandage were suffering. 

“Magnus?” Cat calls to him after removing the bandages. “Do you think you can help Alec wash his wings?”

“Of course,” Magnus responds, walking over and noticing the dried blood and dirt on Alec's feathers. Without the bandage in the way he an also clearly see where Alec's wings aren't sitting right.

Alec goes with Magnus into their bathroom and both men remove their clothes before stepping into the large shower. Alec stands with his back to Magnus so that he can clean his wings. Magnus grabs a rag and some soap and carefully starts washing the injured wings. 

Even with Magnus being careful Alec still tenses as he hisses in pain. “I am sorry Alexander,”

“It is alright. This needs to be done.”

When Magnus finishes Alec is crying from the pain but at least his wings don't feel so gross now. Magnus uses magic to dry them off including Alec's wings and once dressed they head back to Cat. 

“I am going to show Magnus how to do the splint. Every other day change the bandage and clean your wings,” Cat says, summoning what she needs before getting to work. 

Alec screams when she positions the wing back into the correct position before starting on the splint. “I am sorry Alec. But the splint is pointless if your wings aren't in the proper position.”

Alec just nods and grips Magnus’ hand like a lifeline through the entire process. 

When she is done Magnus makes Alec a pain relief potion and they go to bed early. 

When Alec returns to the Institute he can hear mummers following him wherever he goes. He knows it is about his wings and the stark white bandages wrapped around them. Most of his subordinate had never even seen his wings. Thankfully his grumpy glare and being in charge stops anyone from actually saying anything to him. 

Once everyone gets used to Alec’s wings work returns to normal and Alec runs the Institute just as efficiently as he did before getting hurt. Every night Magnus portals to the Institute to pick him up. When Magnus has to change the bandages he summons a stress ball for Alec to squeeze and they get through the painful process together before curling up in bed together. Alec has to sleep on his stomach but he has taken to using Magnus’ chest as a pillow, forcing Magnus to sleep on his back, but he doesn't mind as long as Alec is comfortable. 

At the end of three weeks after the accident Magnus returns home late but he can't find Alec in the loft. “Alexander?” he calls, checking every inch of the loft and coming up empty. Magnus frowns and grabs his phone to call him, but when the call connects he hears it ringing from the bedroom and sighs. He tries Jace next who does answer. “Jace do you know where Alec is?” he asks, clearly concerned.

“Uh no, he left the Institute hours ago to head home. Hold on..” he focuses on his parabati bond for a few minutes. “What I am getting through the bond is he is unhurt but restless. Check the roof. He's been complaining about not being able to fly the last few days.” 

“Thanks Jace,” Magnus says before hanging up and heads up to the roof of his building. 

Magnus opens the door to the roof and finds Alec leaning against the railing staring up at the sky where some bats are flying around. If it weren't for the bandages Alec would look like a dark angel standing the moonlight with his black wings out. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asks, approaching the other man. 

Alec jumps and looks over at Magnus, “oh Magnus, when did you get home?” 

“Not too long ago. When I couldn't find you in the Loft Jace suggested I try the roof. Why didn't you talk to me about missing flight?” 

Alec shrugs, “I didn't want to bother you with it. It's stupid, I know it is. My wings will heal and I will fly again. It's just frustrating.”

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec. “It's not stupid. Your wings are just as much a part of you as my magic. If I couldn't use my magic for twelve weeks I would definitely be frustrated after three weeks. But I am here to help you through it, but you have to talk to me.”

Alec presses a kiss to Magnus’ lips, “I know. Thank you.”

“Oh Cat called me today. She has done a lot of research on wings and healing them and she is hopeful that after six weeks that we can start leaving them unbandaged at night,” Magnus says with a grin. 

“So three more weeks of constant bandages?” Alec says with a sigh. 

“Hey, we will get through this. Together,” Magnus says, taking Alec's hand and leading him back downstairs to get ready for bed.


	3. Fly High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finishes recovering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, thank you for your patience. Here is the last chapter of this story. 
> 
> Editing? What's that. XD. 
> 
> Shout out to Sable who unintentionally reminded me to actually finish this story. They might recognize a little something near the end of this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Two weeks later Alec is frantically pacing the Ops center, he is one of the only Shadowhunters still at the Institute and he is listening to his friends, family, including Magnus, and colleagues tackle the latest huge demon nest that had been found. His blood runs cold as Jace yells “Magnus” before Magnus’ line goes dead. 

He runs over to the computer, his feathers that aren't restricted by the bandages are up and ruffled as he clicks on Jace's com. “Jace! Jace, what happened to Magnus?” He calls frantically. 

“He was knocked to the ground by a barbed tail. It broke his communicator. Izzy is calling Cat but we need backup. There’s a lot more of these things then we thought and Magnus is down,” comes the response. 

Alec curses, “I will see what I can do.” He pulls up the active duty roaster and quickly scans it and curses again when he sees his options are him, twelve year olds that have only completed one mission, or pregnant. Even with broken wings he is the best bet to go help them. He runs to suit up as fast as possible,before grabbing his weapons and Stele and using the permanent portal. He gets there just in time to use his 5 arrow bow to shoot a Wraith heading straight for Jace's exposed back. 

Jace finishes off the one in front of him and whirls around at the explosion behind him. “Alec?” He calls confused as his Parabati jogs towards him. “What are you doing here? You are still recovering.”

“Would you rather I have sent you twelve year olds or pregnant women? We are a little stretched thin right now,” Alec points out, taking up his spot behind Jace, back to back. 

“Of course not,” Jace says.

With the legendary Parabati duo back together on the ground and Izzy, Clary, and Underhill in the air the are soon able to finish off the rest of the demons without further injury. 

When they are done Alec sends the others back to the Institute to write the report and he uses the Portal rune to get to Cat's and check on Magnus. The door opens on its own and a brown and purple blur makes a beeline for him as soon as he enters the apartment.

“ALEC!!” Madzie shrieks as Alec bends down to catch her. He lifts her and settles her on one hip before continuing into the apartment. “Can I touch your wings? I never have touched wings but Mommy says I have to ask first,” Madzie babbles on as the walk.

“Yes,” Alec answers, “but only where the bandage isn’t.”

Madzie carefully reaches over his shoulder and brushes a hand through his feathers and squeals in delight right when Alec finally locates the adult Warlocks. 

“Madzie what did I say about his wings?” Cat says, just seeing her daughter touching his wings.

“I asked!” Madzie protests.

“She did, she is fine,” Alec says, setting Madzie down so that he can approach the bed Magnus is resting on. 

“He will be fine. I got all the poison out and healed the puncture wounds. He just needs to rest. You are both welcome to stay here until he is up to portaling, but here.” Cat snaps her fingers and fresh clothes for Alec appear. 

“Thank you Cat.” Alec answers, disappearing into the bathroom to change. 

A week later Cat is over for Alec's check up. She carefully unwraps his wings and uses her magic just to see how the bones are healing. “Okay Alec, move to the middle of the room and try stretching your wings out.”

Alec nods and does what he is told. His wings are stiff from six weeks of being held in place and they hurt to move. Magnus walks over and takes his hands, “just look at me Angel, you can do this.” 

With Magnus’ support Alec manages to stretch his beautiful black wings all the way out and hold them for a second before he has to fold them again. 

“That is okay Alec. Very good for a first time. I think you can have your wings unbandaged at home. Once or twice a day stretch your wings all the way out and hold it for five seconds,” Cat says. “ Your wings are almost healed now we need to focus on building their strength back up so you can fly again.” 

Alec nods, “Thanks Cat.”

Over the next few weeks Alec slowly builds his strength back up in his wings with a lot of encouragement from Magnus by ten weeks since the accident he could stretch his wings out and hold it for a full minute ten times in a row. 

At eleven weeks Cat comes over to check his wings again, grinning when Alec immediately stretches them out as soon as the bandage is off. “Alec they look great. I don't see the break anymore. I say you are good to leave them unbandaged. Just remember to keep building your strength back up slowly. You know how strong they need to be to support you in the air. Do not even attempt to fly until they are strong enough.” 

“ I won't. Don't worry Cat. Thank you for everything. Seriously. Thank you.” He pulls Cat into a hug and wraps his wings around her. 

“My pleasure Alec. Take care of yourself,” and with that she portals home. 

Magnus comes over for a hug next and grins when those long dark feathers he has missed wrap around him too. 

The next day at work Alec shows up with his wings glamoured and it feels amazing to not have to worry about them as he navigates the Institute. 

Two weeks later, after a lot of exercises to strengthen his wings Alec is ready to try flying. All his loved ones including Magnus are gathered in the training room to watch. The mats the use when teaching young ones to fly are out and Alec is standing on a raised platform. 

“Remember just flip, flap, fly,” Jace teases him, quoting what they had been taught when learning how to fly. 

Alec glares at him right when Magnus asks, “flip, flap fly?” 

“That is a story for another day,” Jace responds. 

Alec flaps his wings and everyone focuses on him as he jumps into the air and flaps his wings. It is not the most graceful but his wings do keep him airborne. It is only a few seconds before he has to land but his loved ones all cheer for him and he grins. 

Four months after the accident Alec is finally cleared for active duty. Watching him in the air above the loft, glamoured from mundane eyes if Magnus hadn't been there for the accident and recovery he would not be able to tell that Alec had ever been hurt. It makes his heart soar as he watches the man he loves more than life itself soar far above his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos much, much appreciated. 
> 
> I am taking suggestions for this universe. No promises on if or when I would actually write your prompt but feel free to leave them and who knows.


End file.
